


Взрослые люди мечтают о солнце

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый поцелуй и начало отношений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взрослые люди мечтают о солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Iren в сообществе В постели с Вайсс Кройц: 1-го сентября Оми пошёл в школу. Кен убежал играть в футбол. Ая и Йоджи в магазине совсем одни. Школьниц тоже нет - 1-е сентября же!

Ёдзи уперся двумя руками в широкую кадку с агапантусом и со скрежетом отодвинул ее в угол. Тонкие цветоносы с сиреневыми лепестками возмущенно задрожали, и Ёдзи чертыхнулся — капризного монстра не удалось пристроить сразу, сейчас он разросся до неприличных размеров, занимая солидный кусок площади магазина. По-хорошему, от цветка стоило избавиться, но желающих забрать эти джунгли не находилось. В конце концов Ая пригрозил — если он еще раз споткнется о громоздкий ящик, то лично оттащит его на помойку. Ёдзи не сомневался, что рано или поздно тот выполнит обещание, поэтому решил избавить агапантус от незавидной участи — цветок ему нравился. 

Ая сметал в одну кучу изломанные листья и стебли, остатки упаковочной бумаги и обрезки праздничных лент, уничтожая следы утреннего нашествия школьниц, школьников и их родителей. Испачканная в земле футболка задралась, обнажая спину с выступающими позвонками, и Ёдзи вспомнил, какого черта он согласился на утреннюю смену. Первый после каникул учебный день — Оми в школе, у Кена футбол, а у Ёдзи — возможность побыть наедине с Аей. Ну, почти наедине.

Идея закупить недорогих цветов и открыть магазин пораньше пришла в голову Ае. И сейчас, прикидывая размеры выручки, Ёдзи понимал, что тот не ошибся — за несколько часов они сделали недельный план. Ученики и их родители с удовольствием покупали цветы в подарок преподавателям. Правда, пришлось встать в пять утра и до семи составлять букеты — однообразная, скучная работа, от которой слипались глаза, а с семи до десяти эти самые букеты продавать.

Ёдзи вытряхнул из пачки последнюю сигарету и жадно затянулся. Ноги гудели от усталости, руки дрожали. Он плюхнулся на стул за кассой, сев так, чтобы ему было видно Аю, и проговорил:

— Предлагаю закрыть магазин к чертовой матери.

Ая собрал остатки мусора в пластиковый пакет, разогнулся, смерил Ёдзи задумчивым взглядом. Потом внимательно осмотрел ровные ряды кадочных цветов, устало покосился на агапантус в углу и молча пошел к двери. Ёдзи следил за Аей из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, ловя каждое его движение. Звук спускаемых жалюзи заставил очнуться — вот это номер, кажется, они и в самом деле закрылись.

Сняв фартук, Ая расправил футболку неловким движением, подошел к столу и устало прислонился к нему спиной. Случайное касание заливало все тело Ёдзи теплом, ярким и солнечным, хотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость — например, растрепать Ае волосы или уткнуться ему в шею и пощекотать за ухом.

Ёдзи взял себя в руки. Затушил сигарету и аккуратно потянул Аю за плечи:

— А теперь предлагаю кофе! — торжественно провозгласил он и начал легонько подталкивать его к двери, прижимая ладони к горячей спине и наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Ая недоуменно покосился, но позволил себя довести до кухни и усадить за стол.

Ёдзи подмигнул, ловя теплую, едва заметную улыбку, включил плиту, жестом фокусника извлек из стола джезву, достал пакет с кофе и щедро сыпанул.

— Ты не пробовал пользоваться ложкой? — низкий голос звучал насмешливо. Ёдзи вздрогнул, посмотрел поверх очков на Аю, аккуратно налил в джезву воды, поставил на огонь и наставительно произнес:

— Нельзя создать идеал при помощи весов и линейки. Только сочетание хаоса и интуиции способно пробудить в кофе душу. Которая жаждет…

— По-моему, душа этого кофе жаждет закипеть.

Ёдзи спохватился и настороженно навис над плитой ожидая, когда вздыбится густая пена. Через несколько секунд он подхватил джезву, снимая ее с огня, и вспомнил — он не приготовил чашки. Придется одной рукой…

Ая молча поставил рядом две кружки и сел на свое место. Ёдзи аккуратно разлил кофе, стараясь не уронить ни капли.

— Теперь мы, кажется, не заснем, — лукаво улыбнулся он. 

Ая едва заметно пожал плечами и бросил в кофе два кусочка сахара. Ёдзи же пил обжигающе горький напиток и смотрел, как солнечные лучи играют в красных волосах, ложатся на бледную кожу, словно подсвечивая изнутри и делая ее похожей на прозрачный фарфор.

Он не был слепым. И дураком он тоже не был. Ненормальная реакция на товарища по команде его сначала больше радовала, чем огорчала. В конце концов, довольно забавно узнать о собственной бисексуальности на двадцать третьем году жизни — Ёдзи казалось, что понимание таких вещей должно приходить намного раньше. Влечение неудобств не доставляло, иногда Ёдзи позволял себе легкий флирт, на который Ая практически не реагировал, ни в хорошем, ни в плохом смысле — и это полностью устраивало Ёдзи. Чего он не понимал, так это того, как необременительное, ясное, теплое, словно солнечный день, желание превратилось в душную, тягучую, безнадежную, сводящую с ума страсть. Ёдзи ловил случайные взгляды, вдыхал запах волос и сходил с ума от каждого прикосновения. 

Ая делал маленькие глотки, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия — на скулы ложилась тень от ресниц. Ёдзи сел рядом, коснувшись Аи плечом, и опустил подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки. Чувствуя одуряющее тепло кожи, он блаженствовал — забылся магазин и школьницы, поблизости не маячили Кен и Оми с их детской непосредственностью, миссии ушли на второй план, а Аска… Аска превратилось с одно счастливое воспоминание, подернутое дымкой печали.

Он теснее прижался к твердому плечу. Ая не отстранился, а Ёдзи начало трясти. Дрожь рождалась глубоко в животе, поднималась к горлу, сдавливая его, и расходилась по всему телу. Надо было что-то говорить, занимать Аю пустым трепом — хоть каким-нибудь, иначе он уйдет, запрется у себя в комнате в обнимку с очередной книгой, но все слова пропали, и Ёдзи по-настоящему испугался. Однако Ая продолжал сидеть, прикрыв глаза и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам.

Ёдзи разглядывал точки-веснушки, рассыпанные по щекам, маленькую родинку на виске, почти спрятанную волосами, тонкий, словно от бритвы, шрам на скуле, по которому нестерпимо захотелось провести пальцем.

Выныривая из затянувшего сознание дурмана, Ёдзи залпом допил кофе, стащил с себя футболку и потянулся.

— Жарко, — пояснил он, но Ая не реагировал — просто сидел, опустив глаза, и смотрел в кружку с кофе.

Хотелось прикоснуться к нему — любой ценой, провести рукой по груди, положить ладонь на твердый, подтянутый живот. Он встал, завязал футболку на манер фартука, надеясь, что его возбуждение не будет заметно, и не удержался — обхватил Аю за плечи, чуть сжимая пальцы.

— Я варил кофе, ты моешь посуду.

— Кудо, — хмурый голос заставил замереть. А Ая продолжил: — Не наглей. За тебя один раз помоешь, на шею потом сядешь.

Ёдзи почувствовал, как расплывается в дурацкой улыбке:

— Угу, горжусь собой.

Ая едва слышно фыркнул, высвободился из держащих его рук, собрал посуду и включил воду. Его движения были аккуратными и точными, длинные пальцы в мыльном растворе скользили по внутренним стенкам кружки — вверх-вниз… Кровь прилила к паху, а в глазах у Ёдзи на секунду потемнело.

— Хватит, — собственный голос звучал хрипло. Он швырнул очки на стол, подошел в Ае и решительно отобрал у него посуду. Сполоснул в холодной воде, охлаждая горящие руки, и поставил в сушку. 

Удар острым локтем под ребра высек искры из глаз и развеял туман в голове.

— Я не успел закончить с посудой, а ты уже полез мне на шею? 

Ёдзи покаянно прижал руки к груди:

— Разве я могу? Один только ваш… — Ёдзи сделал прочувствованную паузу, — удар с правой напомнит мне мое место!

— Придурок.

— Угу.

— Дай полотенце.

— Угу. Пошли смотреть фильм. Тебе, кстати, не жарко?

Ая пожал плечами и пошел в гостиную, а Ёдзи три раза стукнулся лбом о шкаф.

Самым разумным было бы сейчас уйти — сбежать к чертовой матери, пока Ёдзи не натворил чего-нибудь, что закончится сломанной челюстью, разрушенными отношениями с Аей и, возможно, переводом кого-то из них в другую группу. Ёдзи, не напрягаясь, даже мог предположить — кого. Но его уже несло, от кратких прикосновений к Ае подушечки пальцев покалывало, все чувства обострились — Ёдзи слышал вздохи, видел каждую черточку серьезного лица так отчетливо, словно на мир навели резкость.

Ая стоял перед телевизором и задумчиво перебирал кассеты.

— Вот эту, — Ёдзи небрежно тронул Аю за плечо и взял одну из них. Он понятия не имел, какой выбрал фильм, плевать — главное, чтобы Ая согласился смотреть, не передумал оставаться.

Но тот лишь хмыкнул, коротко кивая. Ёдзи слышал, как Ая скрипит механизмом, раскладывая диван. Трясущимися руками вставил кассету в видеомагнитофон и принялся проматывать рекламу. Пальцы с трудом попадали по кнопкам пульта, он долго не мог остановить перемотку в нужном месте, все время сбиваясь. Из кухни доносилось хлопанье холодильника, треск разрываемых упаковок. Когда Ёдзи развернулся к дивану, Ая уже поставил на маленький столик две открытые бутылки пива, миску, доверху наполненную чипсами, и полулежал, закинул одну руку за голову. Футболка задралась, обнажая живот с узкой дорожкой темных волос, убегающих за пояс джинсов. Ёдзи подошел на подгибающихся ногах, осторожно вытянулся рядом с Аей и выдохнул. На экране заплясала разноцветная заставка, поплыли имена актеров, а ему казалось, что стук его сердце звучит громче работающего телевизора.

Ая рядом недовольно фыркнул, и Ёдзи попытался сосредоточиться на фильме. Картинки плясали перед глазами, но постепенно он втянулся в историю, бросая редкие взгляды на Аю. Его рука лежала рядом с бедром Ёдзи, пальцы были расслабленны. Ёдзи купался в тепле, которое излучал Ая, и тянулся к нему, придвигаясь все ближе.

— Сгинь, — Ая отмахнулся от Ёдзи и устроился поудобнее.

— Угу, — их бедра соприкоснулись, но Ая, похоже, ничего не заметил. Ёдзи перевернулся на бок и подтянул под себя одну ногу — стало легче.

На экране главный герой разрывал на героине узкое платье, стоящее на пути к свободе, а Ёдзи слушал прерывистое дыхание, касаясь Аи тыльной стороной ладони. От этого прикосновения полупрозрачные волоски на руке встали дыбом, а Ёдзи начал медленно поглаживать гладкую, словно атлас, кожу.

Прерывистый вдох заставил его приподняться на локте. Ая дремал. Он смыкал и размыкал губы, веки изредка вздрагивали, обычно нахмуренный лоб разгладился, а лицо казалось совсем юным — таким Ёдзи его еще ни разу не видел.

Удушающая похоть, жажда обладания и темная страсть, заставлявшие мечтать грубо трахнуть красивое тело, высосать его досуха, потеряв разум, отступили, развеялись в пыль — а от засевшей в груди нежности стало больно. Какая, в сущности, разница, что будет потом? Если рядом, совсем близко, в твоих руках находится счастье. Его можно тронуть губами, провести пальцем по скуле. И поцеловать, вглядываясь в распахнувшиеся от удивления глаза. Ёдзи хотел показать Ае всю свою боль, он открылся и потянулся навстречу этому взгляду.

«Потом» не заставило себя ждать. Удар выбил из легких воздух, и это было так знакомо, что Ёдзи счастливо заулыбался, глядя, как на лице Аи удивление сменяется самой настоящей яростью. И снова поцеловал Аю, рванув его на себя. Они сцепились, покатившись, и Ёдзи оказался прижат к дивану. Он запустил руки Ае в волосы, задрожав от сумасшедшей мягкости прядей.

— Давно мечтал это сделать, — собственный голос звучал хрипло, Ая смотрел, будто не понимал, где находится — с подернутым поволокой взглядом, взъерошенными волосами и бешенством, поднимающимся со дна глаз.

— Я хорошо целуюсь, — быстро добавил Ёдзи. Сейчас надо просто притушить эту ярость, этот огонь — Ёдзи умеет, он много раз это делал, нужно просто нести всякую ерунду, чтобы отвлечь, занять, Аю смешит его болтовня. — Трахаюсь тоже ничего, — неуверенно продолжил он. — А еще со мной можно смотреть фильмы…

Ая издал глухой всхлип и уткнулся Ёдзи в грудь, его плечи тряслись.

— Эй… — Ёдзи освободил руки и обхватил ладонями лицо Аи, заглядывая в него.

Тот смеялся — широко и заразительно, в уголках глаз собрались слезы, а глаза искрились весельем. Ёдзи дернул Аю на себя.

— Давай попробуем? Просто попробуем, и если у нас не получится… Черт, мы взрослые люди, разберемся.

Смех оборвался. Ая смотрел серьезно, словно пытался отыскать ответ на какой-то вопрос. А потом медленно прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь. Наклонился и глубоко поцеловал Ёдзи. Мать его, Ая, целовался безупречно — страстно, наповал. Смертельно.

Дверь хлопнула, в комнату вбежал Оми:

— Эй, а почему мы закры… Ох ничего себе, Ая-кун... 

Ёдзи начал хохотать. Он продолжал смеяться, когда Ая наклонился для нового поцелуя. Отличный все-таки день — первое сентября.


End file.
